historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
KTM
* Hubert Trunkenpolz * Harald Plöckinger * Viktor Sigl * Friedrich Roithner |founder = Hans Trunkenpolz, Ernst Kronreif |area_served = Worldwide |products = Motorcycles, sports cars |production = 203,423 vehicles (2016) |num_employees = 2931 |industry = Motorcycle, Automotive |subsid = Husaberg, Husqvarna |revenue = €1.14 billion (2016) |operating_income = €102.8 million (2016) |net_income = €72.1 million (2016) |owner = KTM Industries AG (51.67%) Bajaj Auto International Holdings BV (47.99%) Public Float (0.34%) |divisions = KTM Sportmotorcycle GmbH Husqvarna Motorcycles GmbH |traded_as = |homepage = |}} KTM AG (the former KTM Sportmotorcycle AG ) is an Austrian motorcycle and sports car manufacturer owned by KTM Industries AG and Bajaj Auto. It was formed in 1992 but traces its foundation to as early as 1934. Today, KTM AG is the parent company of the KTM Group. KTM is known for its off-road motorcycles (Enduro, Motocross and Supermoto). Since the late 1990s, it has expanded into street motorcycle production and developing sports cars – namely the X-Bow. In 2015, KTM sold almost as many street motorcycles as off-road bikes. Production of the KTM sports car X-BOW started in 2007. Since 2012, KTM has been the largest motorcycle manufacturer in Europe for four consecutive years. Globally, the company is among the leading off-road motorcycle manufacturers. In 2016, KTM sold 203,423 motor vehicles worldwide. History Early years In 1934, an Austrian engineer Johann (Hans) Trunkenpolz set up a fitter's and car repair shop in Mattighofen. In 1937, he started selling DKW motorcycles, and Opel cars the following year. His shop was known as Kraftfahrzeug Trunkenpolz Mattighofen, but the name was unregistered. During the Second World War, his wife took care of the business which was thriving mainly on account of diesel engine repairs. After the war, demand for repair works fell sharply and Trunkenpolz started thinking about producing his own motorcycles. The prototype of his first motorcycle, the R100, was built in 1951. The components of the motorcycle were produced in house, except for the Rotax engines which were made by Fichtel & Sachs. Serial production of the R100 started in 1953. With just 20 employees, motorcycles were built at the rate of three per day. KTM 1953–1991 In 1953, businessman Ernst Kronreif became a sizable shareholder of the company which was renamed and registered as Kronreif & Trunkenpolz Mattighofen. In 1954, the R125 Tourist was introduced, followed by the Grand Tourist and the scooter Mirabell in 1955. The company secured its first racing title in the 1954 Austrian 125cc national championship . In 1956, KTM made its appearance at the International Six Days Trials where Egon Dornauer won a gold medal on a KTM machine . In 1957, KTM built the Trophy 125cc first sports motorcycle . KTM's first moped, called Mecky, was launched in 1957, followed by Ponny I in 1960 and Ponny II in 1962 and Comet in 1963 . The 1960s also saw the beginning of the bicycle production in Mattighofen. Ernst Kronreif died in 1960 . Two years later in 1962, Hans Trunkenpolz also died of a heart attack. His son Erich Trunkenpolz took charge of the company's management. As the company continued to expand, the workforce totaled 400 in 1971, and forty years after it was founded, KTM was offering 42 different models. Besides, KTM was able to produce motorcycles for the racing industry. During the 1970s and 80s, KTM also started to develop and produce motors and radiators. Radiators sold to European car manufacturers constituted a sizable part of the company's business in the 1980s. In 1978, US subsidiary KTM North America Inc. was founded in Lorain, Ohio. In 1980, the company was renamed KTM Motor-Fahrzeugbau KG. One year later, KTM had about 700 employees and a turnover of 750m. Schilling (about 54.5m. Euro). International business then amounted to 76 % of the company turnover. However, scooter and moped turnover sank rapidly, and production had to be halted in 1988. Erich Trunkenpolz died in 1989. Takeover of a 51 % interest in the company by the Austrian investment trust GIT Trust Holding controlled by Austrian politician Josef Taus in 1989 was followed by unsuccessful attempts to turn the indebted company around, and in 1991, KTM management was transferred to a consortium of creditor banks. KTM after 1991 In 1992, the company was split into four new entities: KTM Sportmotorcycle GmbH (motorcycles division), KTM Fahrrad GmbH (bicycles division), KTM Kühler GmbH (radiators division) and KTM Werkzeugbau GmbH (tooling division). Now owned by KTM Motorradholding GmbH, which was formed by Cross Holding (a Cross Industries daughter), and other investors, KTM Sportmotorcycle GmbH started operation in 1992 and later took over the sibling tooling division KTM Werkzeugbau. In the following years, while steadily increasing production and turnover, investing in new production and R & D facilities, introducing new models and successfully sponsoring and taking part in various race sport events, the company underwent a series of restructurings and stakeholder changes guided by KTM's managing director and Cross Industries owner Stefan Pierer. In 1994, KTM started production of the Duke series of road motorcycles, in 1996, KTM motocross machines were first decked out in KTM's signature orange color, and 1997 saw the introduction of LC4 Supermoto and Adventure motorcycles. In 2007, the company debuted the KTM X-Bow sports car. In 1995, KTM Motorradholding GmbH acquired Swedish motorcycle maker Husaberg AB and took control of the Dutch company White Power Suspension. In 2007, Indian motorcycle manufacturer Bajaj Auto bought a 14.5% stake in KTM Power Sports AG. By 2013, Bajaj Auto held a 47.97% interest in the company. In 2013, KTM acquired the formerly Swedish motorcycle maker Husqvarna Motorcycles from its prior owner BMW Motorrad AG. The same year, KTM re-integrated the brand Husaberg into Husqvarna Motorcycles from which it had spun off in the 1990s when Husqvarna was sold to the Italian company Cagiva. As the final result of the restructuring process, KTM Motorradholding GmbH had become KTM AG in 2012. In 2015, KTM generated a turnover of over 1 billion Euro and employed 2515 people by the end of that year. Of the four separate companies left after the 1992 split, three were now again part of the KTM Group: KTM Sportmotorcycle GmbH, KTM Werkzeugbau GmbH and KTM Kühler GmbH (today WP Radiators). KTM Fahrrad GmbH (KTM Bike Industries) remained an independent company and is owned by Chinese investors. KTM-Group today contains the brands KTM and Husqvarna Motorcycles. Corporate structure Ownership KTM AG is presently owned by CROSS KraftFahrZeug Holding GmbH (51,28 %) and Bajaj Auto Limited International Holdings B.V. (47,99 %). CROSS KraftFahrZeug Holding GmbH is a subsidiary of KTM Industries AG (prior to 2016 CROSS Industries AG), founded by KTM AG’s current CEO Stefan Pierer. KTM Industries AG is owned by Pierer Industrie AG (74,89 %). Subsidiaries As of 2017, KTM AG has the following subsidiaries: * KTM-Racing AG (Switzerland, 100 %) * KTM-Sportmotorcycle India Private Ltd. (India, 100 %) * KTM Sportmotorcycle GmbH (100 %, distribution of motorcycles and parts) * Husqvarna Motorcycles GmbH (100 %, distribution of motorcycles and parts) * KTM Sportcar GmbH (100 %, production and distribution of the KTM X-Bow) * KTM Technologies GmbH (74 %, R&D services) * KTM Immobilien GmbH (99 %, owner of all property and buildings of the KTM Group) * WP AG (25 %, former White Power suspension GmbH, production of motorcycle components) * Kiska GmbH (26 %, design company for the KTM Group) Furthermore, KTM Sportmotorcycle GmbH and Husqvarna Motorcycles GmbH operate 24 respectively 7 distribution subsidiaries worldwide, most of them in European and Asian countries and in the US. Joint ventures KTM started exporting their GS model to USA in 1968 through an American importer, John Penton under the Penton brand. This Joint Venture lasted until KTM established KTM America Inc. in Ohio in 1978. In 2005, KTM-Sportmotocycle began a partnership with ATV manufacturer Polaris Industries with the goal of shared R&D, and more importantly shared distribution networks. This partnership was a two-year trial arrangement, at the end of which both parties had the option of merging the two companies into one. In 2006, KTM announced that the partnership with Polaris had been downgraded, and would instead only supply their 450cc and 510cc RFS engines to Polaris. In January 2008, Bajaj announced that it would jointly develop two new 125cc and 200cc bikes for Europe and the Far East. The bikes would be badged KTM. In January 2012, Bajaj launched the Duke 200 model in India. KTM operates distribution joint ventures in Dubai (KTM UAE), New Zealand (KTM New Zealand), and the Philippines (KTM Philippines). Motorsports 's 125 cc road race motorcycle]] 's WEC E2 class bike]] 's 350 SX bike]] KTM began in motorsports competing in motocross racing. KTM won its first championship in 1974 when Guennady Moisseev claimed the 250cc Motocross World Championship. By the end of 2016, KTM had won more than 260 world championship titles, making the company one of the most successful brands in motorsports. KTM has claimed 96 MXGP, MX1 and MX2 world titles since 1974 and 114 E1, E2, E3 and Super Enduro world titles since 1990. With Ryan Dungey's 2015 and 2016 victories in the supercross world championship, KTM gained a successful presence in supercross racing as well. In 1994, a KTM factory team debuted at the Dakar Rally. In 1998, KTM riders won second to twelfth place. With consecutive wins from 2001 to 2017, the manufacturer has dominated the rally for 16 years now. KTM teams successfully compete in other rally raid events like the Atlas Rally or the Rallye du Maroc. KTM has won 37 cross country rallies world titles since 2003 and has won the FIM Cross-Country Rallies World Championship 15 times, most recently in 2015. In 2003, KTM started sponsoring and supporting Road racing in various capacities, with the most successful results stemming from their Supermoto efforts. From 2003 to 2009, a KTM factory team competed in the 125 cc class of the motorcycle Grand Prix, and between 2005 and 2008 in the 250 cc class. Notable successes in the 125 cc class were the second and third place in the overall ranking scored in 2005 by KTM riders Mika Kallio and Gábor Talmácsi, the second place in 2006 by Mika Kallio, the third place in 2007 by Tomoyoshi Koyama and the 2005 KTM victory in the 125 cc constructor championship. In the 250 cc class, Mika Kallio won third place in 2008. Since the first Rookies Cup season in 2007, KTM has supplied the bike for the Red Bull MotoGP Rookies Cup. In 2009, KTM announced their withdrawal from Grand Prix motorcycle racing in all classes, and did not return until 2012 in the new Moto3 class. In 2012, KTM won the Moto3 manufacturers' championship. During the next season, KTM riders prevailed in every race of the Moto3 class and won the world title as well as second and third place, making KTM the obvious victor of the manufacturers' standing. KTM won the manufacturer title in the 2014 and 2016 as well as the world title in 2016 in the Moto3 class. Starting in 2017, KTM fields bikes in both MotoGP and Moto2 classes as well. The main class team features Bradley Smith and Pol Espargaró as full-season riders, and Mika Kallio as wildcard rider. The Moto2 KTM Ajo team features Miguel Oliveira and Brad Binder. From 2009 to 2011 , KTM teams have been competing in the IDM, the Superbike International German Championships. There were speculations about a possible KTM foray into the superbike world championship. Due to the company's focus shifting away from the RC8 and generally superbike design, these plans are off the table for the foreseeable future. KTM's official company/team colours are orange, black and silver. To create a strong brand identity, all competition-ready KTMs come from the factory with bright orange plastic with "KTM" emblazoned on the side of the radiator shrouds. All KTM bikes also come from the factory with a Motorex sticker on the outside of the motor. All first fills of oil come from Motorex as well. Some official KTM teams use different colors for their bikes, most noticeably in the Dakar Rally. Moto3 results Products Off-road motorcycles KTM manufactures a wide range of off-road motorcycles. Not all of their models are available in every country. The following section lists bikes that are sold in the US. Motocross – The current Motocross line designated by SX includes 50, 65, 85, 105, 125, 150 and 250 cc single-cylinder two-stroke models (the 50 SX, 65 SX and 85 SX models are kids' and youth bikes), and 250, 350 and 450 cc single-cylinder four-stroke models (SX-F). In 2005 KTM released the new 250SX-F to the general public. Since 2007, the SX-F's have been KTM's new racing motocross range. Current versions of the KTM SX-F line have a dual overhead camshaft engine dubbed the “RC4”. Cross-Country – The current cross-country line designated by XC includes 150, 250 and 300 cc two-stroke models and 250, 350 and 450 cc four-stroke models. The two-stroke XC machines except the 150 cc model are available with either wide-ratio or close-ratio transmission (when switching gears, there is a more or less pronounced rpm change). The four-stroke models are fitted with a semi-close gearbox. Most models are equipped with an electric starter. The very light weight XC bikes are competition bikes only; they don't meet homologation regulations. Enduro – The street-legal EXC enduro versions of KTM's XC cross-country bikes are supplied with plusher non-linkage suspensions, a wider-ratio gear box and lights. The current line available in the US consists of 250, 350, 450 and 500 (actually 510 cc) four-stroke EXC models and the 690 cc Enduro R dual-sport motorcycle. Free Ride – A KTM original class of off-road motorcycle that could be described as a cross between enduro and trials bikes. The Freeride 250R is powered by a lighter, modified version of the 250 EXC enduro engine and has a specially developed six-speed gearbox with close transmission ratios in the lower gears and a wide ratio for the sixth gear. A four-stroke 350 cc free ride model with similar characteristics, and the all-electric single-speed models Freeride E-SX, Freeride E-XC as well as their street version Freeride E-SM are available in Europe. File:KTM_450_SX-F.tif|450 SX-F File:KTM_350_EXC-F_Studioaufnahme.tif|350 EXC-F File:KTM_250_Freeride_R.jpg|Freeride 250 R File:KTM_Freeride_E-XC_(RGB).jpg|Freeride E-XC Two-stroke development In the 1990s, AMA rule changes put the cheaper, simpler two-stroke machines at a disadvantage to four-stroke bikes in motocross competitions by limiting two-stroke displacement at 125 cc for the 250 cc class and 250 cc for the 450 cc class. While other manufacturers have decided to discontinue their two-stroke models, KTM has continued with creating and improving their two-stroke machines and has consequently taken up a very high proportion of the two-stroke bike market. New European emission laws have increased the pressure on two-stroke bikes, as their engines are less fuel efficient and produce more pollution than four-stroke motors. However, with newer advances in technology, two-strokes have begun to burn cleaner and pass stricter green standards. Starting in 2017, all newly registered motorcycles must conform with the Euro 4 regulations for emission management. In May 2017, KTM will unveil a new two-stroke engine with direct fuel injection. By pressure-injecting an electronically controlled amount of fuel into the transfer port of the cylinder, the new TPI (transfer port injection) engines will be more fuel efficient and cleaner than classic carburetor two-stroke engines, albeit more complex and expensive. By 2018, 250 and 300 EXC TPI enduro models will be powered by the new engine. Street bikes The first KTM street bike was the Duke 620 in 1994. Supermoto – KTM was the first manufacturer to offer a competition-ready supermoto bike to the public. However, the company has stopped supermoto production in 2016, selling only stock 690 SMC R machines. The 141 kg light 690 SMC R model has a 48 kW liquid-cooled one-cylinder four-stroke motor (LC4) and a hydraulically actuated APTC slipper clutch. Adventure tourers – KTM currently produces the 1090 Adventure and 1290 Super Adventure dual-sport adventure bikes in versions with different seat height, wheels and suspensions that endow the machines with a road (S), off-road (R – for rally) or touring (T) bias. Not all versions are available on the US market. Adventure and Super Adventure bikes are powered by two-cylinder four-stroke motors (LC8) with a 75 degree cylinder and feature a slipper clutch, electronically controlled riding modes (sport, street and rain) and a twin (analog plus LCD) display. Sports tourer – The KTM sports tourer 1290 Superduke GT (Gran Turismo) is a version of the 1290 Superduke R naked bike that has been modified for more touring comfort with a longer and more robust frame, modified handlebar, larger fuel tank and modified two-cylinder four-stroke 75 degree cylinder LC8 motor. Like the 1290 Super Adventure, the 1290 Superduke GT features three electronically controlled riding modes. Naked bikes – With the Duke and Superduke models, KTM currently offers naked bikes with 125, 390, 690 and 1290 cc displacement. The 125 (not available in the US), 390 and 690 and 690 R Duke models have a single-cylinder four-stroke LC4 motor. The 1290 R Superduke model is equipped with a two-cylinder four-stroke 75 degree cylinder LC8 engine. 200, 250 and 390 Duke models are currently produced by Bajaj Auto in Pune, India. They are only available in Asia, with only the Duke 390 being exported to European countries. Supersport – KTM sport bikes currently offered in the supersport category include the RC 125 (not available in the US) and the RC 390. Both are street-legal versions of bikes that compete in street races. With the RC16, KTM has presented a 1000 cc sport bike that will race in the MotoGP class of the 2017 Road Racing World Championship Grand Prix. Whether there will be a street-legal production version of the RC16 at a later point in time is yet unclear. In Asia, KTM also markets RC 200 and RC 250 street bikes. Superbike – Currently, KTM has retired from superbike production and competitions. From 2008 to 2015, the company produced the 1190 RC8 superbike, a light, powerful homologated (street-legal) bike for superbike competitions with an LC8 motor and without any of the electronic driving aids that the otherwise comparable Superduke and Super Adventure models offer. File:KTM_1290_Super_Duke_(RGB).jpg|1290 Super Duke GT File:KTM_1290_Super_Adventure_R.jpg|1290 Super Adventure R File:KTM_1290_Super_Duke_R_Special_Edition_MY_2016_(RGB).jpg|1290 Super Duke R (Special Edition) File:KTM_690_SMC_R_90.jpg|690 SMC R X-Bow KTM has a series of lightweight, two-seater sports cars known as the X-Bow R, the X-Bow RR, the X-Bow GT and the X-BOW GT4 (currently not produced).Rated X: KTM unveils X-Bow sketches – Autoblog The R and GT versions of the X-Bow (pronounced cross-bow) are street-legal in Europe. It uses an Audi engine and a carbon fibre chassis developed in cooperation with Italian racing car manufacturer Dallara, making it the world's first street-legal car with a full carbon fibre monocoque. File:KTM X-BOW R (RGB).jpg|X-Bow R File:KTM X-BOW RR.jpg|X-Bow RR File:KTM X-BOW GT4.jpg|X-Bow GT4 Design Since 1992, KTM motorcycles have been designed by KISKA, a Salzburg-based design firm. KISKA also designed four versions of the X-Bow and is responsible for the overall branding for KTM and Husqvarna. This includes the design of the shops, exhibits, web appearances, clothing/merchandise, video and printed material. Parts and Wear Under the Powerparts label, KTM sells tuning and styling parts for its street and off-road motorcycles and the X-Bow. The Powerwear label offers race gear and equipment, clothing, accessories and merchandise articles. References External links *KTM International website *KTM Bicycles website Category:Motorcycle manufacturers of Austria Category:Motorcycle racing teams Category:Sports car manufacturers Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies established in 1934 Category:Motorcycles by brand Category:Companies of Austria Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Austria Category:Austrian brands Category:British GT Championship teams Category:1934 establishments in Austria Category:Car brands